Tristan Batunyov
Vecker, Southeast Veckerland, Lungary |Died = |Education = University of Vecker (BA) |Residence = |Party = Social Democratic |Former = |Spouse = Lulu Hattenberger (m. 2018) |Parents = |Children = }}Tristan Aleks Batunyov (Borgiz: Тристан Алекс Батунёв; born 28 January 1987) is a Lungarian politician, who has served as Minister of Labor and Social Affairs in the Münd cabinet since 2017. He additionally has served as Mayor of Vecker since 2015, and was a member of the Vecker City Council from 2013 to 2015. Born to a Borgiz-Lungarian family in Vecker, Southeast Veckerland, Batunyov completed his secondary education in 2006. After graduating, he enrolled in the University of Vecker, and graduated with two degrees in sociology and philosophy in 2009. After struggling to find work in his desired fields, Batunyov became a food delivery person at his father's restaurant. In 2011, he quit working for his father and began working as a bartender at a bar in Vecker. He left his work as a bartender in 2013, in order to enter politics. Batunyov began his political career in 2013, after being elected to the Vecker City Council on behalf of the Social Democratic Party. After serving as a city councillor for two years, Batunyov succeeded the resigning Daniel Schwertfeger as Mayor of Vecker in 2015; this made Batunyov the youngest person to ever serve as mayor in Vecker, and the youngest person to ever serve as mayor of one of the ten most-populous cities in Lungary. Batunyov received much attention in the media following this, and was hailed as a "rising star" within the Social Democrats, and the "future of the party." In 2017, he was nominated Minister of Labor and Social Affairs by Lara Münd. Early life and family Batunyov was born on 28 January 1987 in Vecker, Southeast Veckerland to parents Timur (born 1960) and Zamira Batunyov (née Dehoanov; born 1962). Both of his parents were born in Lungary to Borgiz parents; Batunyov was raised in Eurean Islam and spoke the Borgiz language for much of his young life. Timur worked at a Borgiz restaurant owned by his father; following his father's death in 1997, he inherited the restaurant. Zamira worked as a daycare employee. Batunyov is the eldest of three children and only son; his younger sisters are Verona, born , and Corina, born . Batunyov was raised in a middle-class family that he has described as "modest." Education and early career Batunyov began his education in 1993, attending a local, public primary school in Vecker, Southeast Veckerland. As a child, Batunyov was an avid footballer, and at first desired to play football professionally. He graduated from primary school in 2003, subsequently enrolling in Vecker School of Global Affairs, a selective, public secondary school in Vecker. While in secondary school, Batunyov studied a social sciences program, and graduated in 2006. After finishing secondary school, Batunyov enrolled in the Faculty of Social Sciences at the University of Vecker. He graduated with two degrees in sociology and philosophy in 2009. After finishing his education, Batunyov wished to pursue a career in politics, but was unable to find employment. He began working as a food delivery person for his father's restaurant upon graduating, and later became a bartender at a Vecker bar in 2011. Political career Vecker local politics Batunyov began his political career in 2013, after being elected to the Vecker City Council on behalf of the Social Democratic Party. After serving as a city councillor for two years, Batunyov succeeded the resigning Daniel Schwertfeger as Mayor of Vecker in 2015; this made Batunyov the youngest person to ever serve as mayor in Vecker, and the youngest person to ever serve as mayor of one of the ten most-populous cities in Lungary. Batunyov received much attention in the media following this, and was hailed as a "rising star" within the Social Democrats, and the "future of the party." Federal politics In 2017, he was nominated Minister of Labor and Social Affairs by Lara Münd. Personal life Batunyov began dating Lungarian nurse Lulu Hattenberger in 2015. They had met after being set up on a date by Batunyov's younger sister, who worked with Hattenberger. They became engaged in 2017, and later married the following year. In 2019, they revealed that Hattenberger was pregnant with their first child, with a due date in April 2020. Batunyov is a non-practicing Eurean Muslim, stating that he identifies with Eurean Muslim culture, but does not follow the religion. In 2017, he referred to himself as "irreligious." He is fluent in Borgiz, Kashan, Lungarian, Draconian, and English, and is a dual citizen of Lungary and Borgizstan. Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:Lungarian people of Borgiz descent Category:Lungarian politicians Category:Lungarian Social Democratic politicians Category:Mayors of Vecker, Southeast Veckerland Category:Members of the Vecker City Council Category:Ministers of Labor and Social Affairs (Lungary) Category:Münd cabinet Category:People from Vecker, Southeast Veckerland Category:University of Vecker alumni